


You're my home.

by Unfairfairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is determined to find out why Carmilla always steals her favorite flannel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired and this just kinda happened. It's shitty but whatever.

Laura have had enough. She walked into the dorm room and found her broody roommate/kind of girlfriend (they haven't discussed that yet, there hasn't been a right moment yet, okay?) once again wearing her favorite flannel and lounging on the bed, nose buried in a book. She did have to admit, the red and black flannel looked ridiculously good on the dark haired girl, paired with the skin tight, ripped black jeans. But the tinier girl would like to see the comfy shirt on her for a change, and she knew Carmilla had plenty of her own flannels to choose from which were almost as comfortable as Laura's. So why steal hers? Whatever the reason was, Laura was determined to get it out of the vampire. It would probably require some, how do you say it, unorthodox methods. But it wouldn't stop the honey blonde.

Laura walked over to her bed, dropping her backpack on it dramatically, earning a eyebrow raise and a look over the top of the book from Carmilla. Laura was thinking about her approach, but decided to go with the good old art of seduction. In Laura's case seduction was more like charming people with her dorkiness. But today was not one of those days. She slowly walked over to Carmilla's bed and the dark haired beauty made no acknowledgment towards the smaller girls presence. So Laura decided to be straight forward with her action's.

She climbed on the bed, straddling Carmilla's hips and she smirked when the dark haired girl finally lowered her book, clearly a little confused and flustered by the situation. Laura started to lean down, now only couple of inches from Carmilla's face. The vampire's eyes immediately darted to Laura's lips and the honey blondes breath hitched. Carmilla decided to take the lead, cupping her hands behind's Laura's neck and bringing her down, making their lips meet in a slow, passionate kiss. The kiss got heated quickly, Carmilla sucking on Laura's lower lip and biting down on it occasionally, making the honey blond let out a small moan.

After a solid 10 minutes of making out Laura got her head back in the game. She was supposed to be using her ''advanced'' seduction techinques to get information out of the dark haired girl, not just make out with her for the rest of the day. She formed a small plan in her head, and decided to put it in motion immediately.

Laura pinned Carmilla's hands above her head, making the dark haired girl smirk into the kiss. Laura started to trail down kisses along Carmilla's jaw and neck, sucking on her pulse point and biting down on it, making the older girl whimper. After leaving couple blooming marks on the vampires neck, Laura advanced downwards, Carmilla's hands still pinned above her head. The honey blond trailed down, kissing the swell of Carmilla's breast and suddenly released one of her hands from above, still pinning down Carmilla's hands with now only one arm. Laura's hand now free hand started to sneak down and was making itself dangerously close to Carmilla's throbbing center. Laura cupped the dark haired girls breast, while simultaneously sliding down her hand down Carmilla's underwear, grabbing her hot core, making the dark haired beauty moan loudly. Laura started to rub slow circles on the clit, and Carmilla's hips buckled up and swear words started to tumble out in whispers.

Suddenly Laura's hand stilled and she pulled it out. Carmilla let out a whine, and Laura just smirked at the older girl.

''Now, you will have to give me an explanation for something or I'll stop for good.'' Laura had smug expression on her face and it made Carmilla even more irritated, knowing that the tinier girl had such a power over her.

''Alright, I'll tell you as long as you keep doing what you were doing just a minute a go.'' Carmilla said in rushed manner, not caring that she sounded desperate.

''Why do you always steal my favorite flannel?'' Laura asked

Carmilla groaned and answered, clearly sounding annoyed. ''Seriously cutie? Thats what this is all about?''

''Answer the question Carmilla.'' Laura's tone was now demanding

''Fine. I started stealing it because it smelled like you. Your strawberry shampoo, that lavender body wash and just your own scent and it makes me feel like at home. Same with the yellow pillow. Can you now continue those actions you were doing with your hands?''

Laura's face split in a huge grin and she dove down on Carmilla, crushing her in a hug and snuggling into her neck.

Carmilla hugged her back tightly and the honey blonde raised herself just enough to look the dark haired girl in the eyes. ''You feel like home for me too.'' Laura's eyes were so full of emotion and she was smiling at Carmilla like she was the only thing that mattered. Carmilla's expression matched and she leaned into a kiss, which was now more loving and careful than any of the previous ones.


End file.
